New beginnings
by Mintjewel
Summary: Don't read! It's terrible.
Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

This my first fic so bare with me. English is not my first language so if there are grammar errors please tell me.

Rated t cause i'm paranoid

The Akatsuki were all together traveling to a destination only they had in an onlooker it would look like a group of men and one woman who were casually traveling the this was the Akatsuki a group of s ranked missing nin that one member could and would destroy a village and if they're all together it must be important.

And it 're after Orochimaru,A traitor and a loose cannon recently betrayed and defected from the Akatsuki with information that could be sold and used against the mercenary are making sure that doesn't happen.

The sound village and the part of Orochimaru's base were he does all of his experiments and keeps his test subjects was the group's destination and they've reached the leader stopped to take a recon of sorts and asked if the members had their chakra replenished and if not they could get a military rations pill from Konan the group's second in command and the doctor. The members declined and said they were fit and ready to the group got ready to infiltrate the base.

Before they could do anything an explosion shook the ground and roared in the group's seeing the explosions end,The leader had Zetsu the group's spy and tracker check and see if it safe to approach the he deemed it safe the leader had Zetsu along with Sasori the group's puppeteer and poison specialist check the area around the base to see if there was anyone of suspicion and to bring them back to the Akatsuki rest of the group was to investigate the ruined base.

While investigating the base Zetsu and Sasori came back with a grey haired man who goes by the name was decided that Kabuto would become a spy and underling for an hour or so of searching they found a little blonde child huddled against a corner and little blonde looked up when the group approached and you could see the child had blue eyes even when a thick bang covered the left side of their face. they had thick blonde hair that reached their shoulder blades child's Hair dirty and tangled and clothes tattered and stained the child obviously was a test subject of Orochimaru's

When seeing the strangers the child bunched itself into a ball and tears started running down the half of the little blonde's face you could see."W-who are y-you un"?"We're the Akatsuki" replied Konan."W-whats that u-un"?"Nothing you need to worry about"."W-why"?"Because It doesn't concern you"."O-ok in"."Can you stand up for me"?asked Konan in a softer tone trying to coax the child to move."N-no un"."And why not"?"B-because you're g-going to hurt m-me too un"!The blonde started to sob."Are you sure about that"?"you've never met us till now"."Yes u-un"."Why is that"?"Because you're a b-big scary g-grown up a-and grown ups a-always hurt m-me un".The child started to cry."Well we aren't going to hurt you"."you can trust us"."A-are you s-sure un"?"Yes"."I s-still don't t-trust you un".*sigh*"Well you don't have to,You just have to come with us"."S-so you aren't g-going to hurt m-me un"?"no,now please stand up".

So the child stood and you could see cuts,bruises and burn marks scattered all over his arms,legs,face and neck along with some stray bandages."What is you name"?D-deidara un"?"Well Deidara welcome to the Akatsuki,We'll be your new for the first time in years Deidara found himself with a soft,small smile gracing his lips.

I don't like then again I don't like any of the works I get done with. in the middle of the story there is a slightly different flow because I took a break from typing.I hope its good and I won't make you review but I would like to know how you like and if people want it I might keep writing this into a multi chapter fic.

Edit:I hate my tablet it erased off some of the words so it made unreadable.I've proofread it and fixed for the misunderstanding.

Also Konan and Deidara are the only ones with dialog so not to confuse people.

This is a long author's note sorry,cya friends!


End file.
